After Always
by i.love.jace.lightwood.11
Summary: This is the third book to Four and Six: With no war, which is my first story. Then the sequel Forever and Always and now this. If you haven't seen or heard of the other two please read them first. This is about Tobias and Tris's kids going through the choosing ceremony and initiation and maybe life after that. This is rated T for cussing.
1. Chapter 1: Choosing

_**Hey my ninjas so this is the third book to my little trilogy. If you have not read Four and Six:With no war and then Forever and Always please do not read this story. This is about the kids going through the choosing ceremony and etc. The first couple of chapters will be Lily's POV. Then as the story goes on I will move to the triplets choosing ceremony and initiation and I will do a different POV each chapter. Anyway I love you my ninjas and I hope you enjoy. :) ~M**_

* * *

**Forever and Always**

_"Alright lets get started. Watch me and then copy what I do." Tris says setting up with her own set of knifes that she had got for her birthday years ago. I watch as she throws all three knifes one after the other. Then the kids each pick up three of the training knifes we use for initiates. I watch as the set up and each one by one throw there knifes hitting the target, not perfectly but still good. I smile, this is how it is going to be and should be._

_Forever and Always._

**Two years later (Lil is sixteen now, the triplets are thirteen)**

**Lily's POV**

Today is the day. The day I pick my faction for the rest of my life. I am nervous even though it is not that hard of a decision.

"Morning sweetie. Are you ready for today?" My mother asks entering my room.

"I guess so, just nervous I guess." I say getting up off my bed. My mom and dad are dauntless leaders, the two best. They are dauntless prodigies. Everyone expects us to be as well. It can be nerve racking but I don't mind, I think it is cool and adorable how mom and dad fell in love and came together.

"Don't be sweetie it will be alright. Come on get dressed and I will curl your hair if you want." Mom says smiling down at me and hugging me.

"Thanks mom." I say looking up at her. She told me last year that she was technically my sister but I don't care, I still call her mom and dad, dad.

"No problem, go get ready. I am going to get the curling iron." Mom says then leaving the room. I walk into my closet and grab my clothes then go to the hallway bathroom that me and my siblings share. I take a shower and blow dry my hair so my mom can curl it. Then I get dressed. I wear a pair of black skinny jeans and a tight black tank top. I smile at my reflection. I have blonde hair and it has bright blue streaks in it. I love how it looks. I put on some eyeliner and a bit of mascara. Alright I am ready, other than my hair.

"Hey mom I'm ready

* * *

for you to curl my hair" I call from my bedroom.

"Alright be there in a minute." She answers. I sit down on my bed. The walls are black with gold swirls covering it. It also has Lily written in cursive in the color gold and I love it. I sit back on my bed and I hear a buzz of my phone. I quickly grab it a check the message. It is from John.

_Hey Lil, how you doing? _I smile, John and I decided to just stick with being friends after dating for a week. Now we are best friends.

_**Good, nervous as crap but good. Are you going to** **come?**_ I reply then click the lock button on my phone.

_Yeah I am, You will see me near the front row. Don't worry about it Lil, it will be alright. _John replies and I smile.

"Who ya texting?" Mom asks walking into my room.

"John, he is coming to the ceremony." I answer and she smiles.

"Come on lets get your hair fixed. I got an expert since you know I am not very girly." Mom says laughing as Christina comes into the room.

"Alright lets get this done." Chris says having me sit in my desk chair.

******An hour later at the ceremony.******

I wait nervous with the other sixteen year olds. I fidget with the end of my tank top like always when I am nervous.

"Lily Eaton." I am next I walk up on stage and I am handed the knife by the abnegation leader. I stand in front of the bowls, easily I slice a small cut into my wrist and let the blood pile up. I then let it drip into the dauntless coals.

I am dauntless forever and always, maybe even after always.

* * *

_**It was short I know sorry :) I love you my ninjas and I will update soon :) Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2:Cam

_**Hey my ninjas Im back:) Anyway thanks for reading this and I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Love you my ninjas here you go :) ~M**_

* * *

**Last chapter**

_I wait nervous with the other sixteen year olds. I fidget with the end of my tank top like always when I am nervous._

_"Lily Eaton." I am next I walk up on stage and I am handed the knife by the abnegation leader. I stand in front of the bowls, easily I slice a small cut into my wrist and let the blood pile up. I then let it drip into the dauntless coals._

_I am dauntless forever and always, maybe even after always._

**Lily's POV**

*****In the dauntless compound*****

I laugh as I watch the transfers looking around this place as if they are terrified. This year the dauntless born trainers are Jace and Clary.

"Alright listen up initiates." My dad, no Four right now says.

We all turn to him but us dauntless born don't shut up completely.

"Dauntless born go with Jace and Clary I assume you don't need a tour, transfers stay put." Four commands and Jace and Clary motion for us to follow them. We all pas along the familiar walkways of dauntless down to the dauntless born dorms.  
"Training starts at eight tomorrow don't be to stubborn or we will make you hang over the chasm." Jace says before leaving. I laugh then go a choose a bunk underneath one of my best guy friends, his name is Cameron, he is my best friends aside from Johnathan.

"Lily I don't like being up here, switch with me pwease." Cam says with a puppy dog pout that I can not resist to save my life.

"Alright fine get down here." I answer and he smiles.

"Thanks Lil." He says switching bunks with me.

"So what are we going to do while we wait on dinner?" Cam asks laying down on the bottom bunk.

"I don't know, I wish we could go outside of the compound but we can't leave without supervision." I answer wishing we could go out to the old amusement park or something.

"Yeah I know, why don't we go look around the pit for a while." Cam suggests and I shrug.  
"Why not." I answer waiting for Cam to stand up. He does and turns to me.  
"Catch me!" I yell before jumping off the top bunk. He catches me and spins me around in a circle. I laugh and he places me down on the ground.

"Want a ride?" I asks pointing to his back.

"Of course," I answer jumping on his back. He laughs and runs out the door then runs down the hallways and walkways. We reach the center of the pit and he sets me down again.

"Thank you." I say and he smiles.

"No problem. Hey why don't we go look at some bracelets or something." Cam suggest and I smile.

"Sure why not, I want a bracelet for supernatural, I have been watching it on TV and I am in love with it." I say so we head off to the 'Hot topic' of dauntless. We go inside and I immediately notice some supernatural stuff. I run over there and grab a ring that says Jerk on top and Bitch on bottom you would only understand if you were a supernatural fan.

"I am getting this did you find anything?" I ask Cam and he shakes his head no. I pay for my ring and we go back outside the store.

"Hey Lil," Cam says and I turn to him all of a sudden he places his lips on mine. I kiss back wrapping my arms around his neck and my hand slips into his brown hair. He places his hands on my waist and I smile when we pull away for air. He places his forehead against mine breathing deeply.

"I have wanted to do that for a while now." Cam whispers and I smile again.  
"Same." I whisper because I have liked him for about a year now.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asks moving one hand away from my waist and reaching into his pocket. He takes out a necklace.

"Yes." I whisper and he smiles. He gives me the necklace and it has C+L on a heart.  
"Thank you." I whisper pressing my lips to his again.

"Your welcome, come on lets go to dinner." Cam says taking my hand. I let go and jump on his back again he laughs and carries me to the cafeteria. I laugh and spend the rest of my day with him enjoying the first day of initiation.

* * *

_**So what did ya think? I hope you liked it :) Please review :) I love you my ninjas peace out!~M**_


	3. Chapter 3:Life

_**Hey my ninjas I'm back:) Anyway thanks for reading this and I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Love you my ninjas here you go :) ~M**_

* * *

**Last chapter**

_"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asks moving one hand away from my waist and reaching into his pocket. He takes out a necklace._

_"Yes." I whisper and he smiles. He gives me the necklace and it has C+L on a heart._  
_"Thank you." I whisper pressing my lips to his again._

_"Your welcome, come on lets go to dinner." Cam says taking my hand. I let go and jump on his back again he laughs and carries me to the cafeteria. I laugh and spend the rest of my day with him enjoying the first day of initiation._

**Lily's POV  
**"Alright today we will be doing some knife throwing, I know most of you already know how to throw a knife so get to it." Jace says to the ten of us. We all grab three knifes and head to a target. Cam is on one side of me and my friend Mindy is on the other side.

All ten of us are:

Me

Cameron

Mindy

Kelly

Callie

Gary

Cole

Jack

Dean

Sam

We are all pretty good at knife throwing but I am an expert I hit the center every time.

"Dang Lil, where did you learn to throw like that?" Cam asks walking with me to lunch.

"Well my mom might have trained me in the training room a few times, she is like the best knife thrower I know." I explain and he smiles taking my hand. We had told mom and dad about us dating last night. Mom thought it was cute while dad got all over protective. I smile at him and we walk into the cafeteria. We grab some food and go sit down with our normal friends though I see we have some transfers with us today.

"Hey Lil, Cameron, this is Tanner and Hayes." Jack on of my other dauntless born friends say.

"Hi I am Lily and this is Cameron." I explain to the two transfers who nod there head.  
"Four and Six are terrifying. They threw knifes at each other. But god Six is hot." Tanner says and I gag literally.

"Ew gross. A) They are married and have four kids B) That is my mom you are talking about." I state totally grossed out.

"Oh sorry." Tanner says looking down embarrassed.

"Wait your parents are dauntless leaders? Doesn't that seem a little unfair." Hayes says.

"No they can't judge where I am ranked plus everyone stays in dauntless the only way you can get kicked out is if you have absolutely no back bone or if you are to cruel. Harrison and Adam pick ranks anyway because Four and Six are trainers too." I answer honestly.

"Oh well okay then." Tanner says sighing.

"So Lily what is it like being the dauntless prodigies kid?" Hayes asks after a while.

"Hard, it is hard to live up to what they want but you know I just go with it." I answer shrugging and looking down at my un touched hamburger.

"Lil why aren't you eating?" Cam asks glancing at my untouched plate. I shrug looking down at the food. I am not eating because I am to fat. I get bullied all the time being called fat, a whore, a worthless piece of shit etc. It just gets worse and worse. I also get called stiff by those who know I technically transferred when I was young.

"Baby girl please eat something." Cam says holding up a bite of his dauntless cake. I shake my head no a few tears slipping from my eyes.

"Please Lily just one bite." Cam now pleads almost on his knees. I sigh and take a bite of his cake.

"Thank you princess." He whispers kissing my forehead. I smile slightly and he wraps his arm around me.

" I hate seeing you suffer baby girl." He whispers in my ear, if only he knew the full story. I sigh and sit up pushing my un eaten plate away. I stand up and leave the cafeteria not saying a word to anybody. I head down to the spot in the chasm dad should me when I was younger. I sit down on the rock and sigh again thinking about everything that has happened lately. I sit there until I hear a noise behind me. I spin around and think, No not this, not now.

* * *

_**I know I know another short chapter, I am trying to make them longer anyway cliffy! My favorite! LOL love you my ninjas :) ~M**_


	4. Chapter 4: Love

_**Hey my ninjas I'm back:) Anyway thanks for reading this and I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Love you my ninjas here you go :) ~M**_

* * *

**Last chapter**

_I sigh and sit up pushing my un eaten plate away. I stand up and leave the cafeteria not saying a word to anybody. I head down to the spot in the chasm dad should me when I was younger. I sit down on the rock and sigh again thinking about everything that has happened lately. I sit there until I hear a noise behind me. I spin around and think, No not this, not now._

**Lily's POV**

"Please don't hurt me." I beg looking at the unwanted person behind me.

"Oh come on slut you know you want me to be here."

"No don't touch me." I yell. Then I feel a punch, to my throat. I let out a small scream not that anyone could hear me down in this chasm. He continues to beat me up punch by punch and kick by kick. I cry and cry looking at my attacker which is my life long bully Riker Ellie. Then next thing I know the hits stop and I hear a scream. I glance up and see Riker underneath Cam. Cam was punching the daylights out of him.

"Cam." I whisper in the faintest voice doubting he can hear me. He turns around and runs over to me, that is when everything goes black.

**Cameron's POV  
**I walk down into the chasm cave looking for Lily who had ran off earlier the sight I see is horrible. Riker Ellie was standing over Lily kicking and punching her causing bleeding and bruises. I quickly pull him away from Lily and knock him to the ground. I start punching him over and over and over again my rage taking over all my senses.

"Cam." I hear faintly from Lily. I stop and spin towards her she reaches out slightly then blacks out. I run over to her and pick her up in my arms. I run out of the chasm cave and down the hall to the infirmary.

"Help!" I exclaim as I get in there. A nurse runs over and directs me to a bed.

"Do you know the name of the girl?" Another nurse asks me.  
"Lily Eaton." I answer and she gasps.

"Not Four and Six's oldest." The nurse mumbles and I nod.  
"Alright tell me what happened." The nurse demands.  
"Well she wasn't eating anything at lunch so I begged her to eat because she is my girlfriend and I care about her. She ate on bite then ran out of the cafeteria. After lunch I went looking for her. She was in her secret spot and a guy named Riker Ellie was hitting and kicking her she was like that when I found them. I pulled him off and knocked him out. Now I'm here." I explain everything.  
"Alright do you mind going to get her parents? They should be in the transfer training room." The nurse asks and I nod. I run out of the infirmary and in the direction of the training room. I knock on the door then enter. Everyone turns to me.  
"Four, Six I need to talk to you." I say and they stare at me.  
"Shouldn't you be getting ready to go back to training?" Four asks looking me over.  
"Yes but it is about Lily, just let me talk to you." I say and they both nod. They walk over to me and outside telling the transfers not to do anything.  
"What is going on?" Four asks and I shrink back a little.

"Lily wasn't eating anything in lunch so I begged her to eat something. She ate one bite of dauntless cake then ran out of the lunch room. After lunch I went looking for her in her secret spot. When I went down there a boy named Riker Ellie was kicking and punching her and she was bloody and bruised. I pulled him off and knocked him out then took Lil to the infirmary they told me to come get you." I explain quickly and Six covers her mouth.  
"My poor girl." She whispers looking lost in thoughts.

"Six go with Cameron to see Lily make sure she is alright I will handle the transfers. Cameron you need to see Lil then go tell Jace and Clary what happened and that you and Lily have a pass from the rest of training and I will give you the lesson early tomorrow morning before training." Four commands and I nod.  
"Yes sir." I say and he nods then goes back to the transfers.  
"Okay Cameron lets go." Six says and I lead her to the infirmary. When I enter I am directed in the direction if Lil's room. I walk in and Six follows behind me. Lily is laying on the bed pale and bruised the bruises sticking out on her pale skin. She was still knocked out. I sit beside her bed and take her hand sighing.  
"I am so sorry Lily, I should have been there to protect you sooner." I whisper placing my forehead on our hands.

"Cam, I am going to explain to Clary and Jace you stay here alright?" Six says placing a hand on my back.

"Okay thank you mam." I whisper.

"Please call me six, or Tris. Tris is my real name only call me that when we are alone." Tris explains and I smile slightly. She then leaves the room leaving Lily and I alone. That is when the tears come.  
"I'm so sorry." I whisper again and again as tears start to roll down my cheeks. I can't help it. I think I am in love with this girl. No I know I am in love with this girl.

"Cam?"

* * *

_**Hey guys what did ya think? I hope you liked it. I am sorry that I did that but it was necessary at least I didn't like kill her or something. Anyways this has been my longest chapter so far. I love you my ninjas peace out :) ~M**_


	5. Chapter 5:fluff

_**Hey my ninjas I'm back:) I only got three reviews for my last chapter :( I love you my ninjas here you go and review if you now ship Cily (Cameron and Lily) :) ~M**_

* * *

**Last chapter**

_That is when the tears come._  
_"I'm so sorry." I whisper again and again as tears start to roll down my cheeks. I can't help it. I think I am in love with this girl. No I know I am in love with this girl._

_"Cam?"_

**Cameron's POV**

"Cam?" I hear but it is faint. My head shots up and I am met with Lily's amazing oblivion like blue eyes.

"Lil, how do you feel?" I whisper running a hand through her hair.

"Sore as hell. Are you okay?" She whispers running her finger over my busted lip.

"I'm fine Lily. Don't worry about me." I say moving hair hand away.

"You should be worried about the fact that you have bruises all over your body and possible a cracked rib." I say running my hand lightly across her side.

"Cam, what about training?" She whispers and I sigh.

"Your dad is gonna train us tomorrow morning in what we missed. Your mom just now went to tell Clary and Jace." I explain and Lily nods.

"I'm tired." She whispers and I smile slightly.

"Then go to sleep." I reply and she shakes her head.

"Bad dreams come then." She whispers like a five year old.

"Lay down with me please." She adds after a second. I smile and she scoots over. I carefully lie down in the bed and she snuggles up to me placing her head on my chest.  
"Go to sleep, don't worry I will fight the bad dreams off." I whisper playing with her hair.  
"With what?" She whispers close to falling asleep now.  
"My bare hands, and maybe a syringe." I whisper causing her to giggle then her breathing becomes slow and steady and I know she is asleep. I close my eyes and I fall asleep soon after.

******The next morning******

I woke up thirty minutes ago and I have been watching Lily sleep. I know it sounds weird and creepy but I don't care.

"Lil, babe wake up." I whisper when i notice it is close to the time that Four said to meet him this morning.

"Hmmm?" She mumbles slowly blinking her eyes.

"Good morning beautiful." I whisper lightly kissing her lips. She smiles at me and sits up slightly.

"We need to get you out of here and go get ready for our little training session with your dad." I whisper running a hand through her beautiful, long, blonde hair that has a few bright blue streaks in it.

"Alright, can you sign the papers while I change into my bloody regular clothes for now?" Lily asks and I laugh slightly and nod.

"Of course, I will be back in a bit baby girl." I say kissing her forehead before standing up and leaving the room. I go to the front desk and ask for Lily's discharge papers she hands them to me and I sign them. She then tells me we are free to leave. I nod and go back to Lily's room. I lightly knock and I hear a small whimper.

"Com...come in." I hear from inside. I slowly walk in careful not to scare her.

"Baby girl whats wrong?" I whisper looking at my beautiful girlfriend that is crumpled on the ground at the foot of the hospital bed crying. I sit down and pull her into my lap and she starts crying into my shirt.

"Shh, tell me whats wrong." I whisper running my hand through her hair.

"I...he...he touched me." She whispers and I become furious again.

"Not in the way you are thinking but almost." She adds clinging to my shirt like it is keeping her alive. I wrap my arms tighter around her but not too tight because I don't want to hurt her.

"It will be alright baby girl, your dad is kicking him out of dauntless." I whisper into her ear still messing with her hair.

"Can we go by my house and grab my some new clothes?" She whispers and I nod. I stand up and set her down on the ground. She limps slightly but still refuses for my help. I take her hand and lead her out of the infirmary and in the direction of her family's apartment. Luckily the triplets were still asleep so we quietly creep upstairs and she changed quickly. Then we left and ran by my family's apartment and I changed. Then we headed down to the transfer training room.

"Morning you two. Alright all you missed yesterday was practicing against the punching bags. So watch my moves then you can practice them yourselves." Tris explains and I look around but Four isn't here.

"If you are looking for four he isn't here because he had a dauntless meeting. Alright watch these then copy them on a punching bag." Tris says then showing us a few basic kicks and punches. Lily and I both practice on the bags for a while then Tris tells us we can go to training. We leave and head to our training room for a day of guns and more practice fights.

* * *

_**So what did ya think? Please leave a review my ninjas :) Love you guys :) ~M**_


	6. Chapter 6:Fear

_**Hey my ninjas I'm back:) I got several more reviews this time :) Again who all ships Cily? (Cameron and Lily). I am so so so so sorry I haven't updated. I have had softball three days in a row and i had school regristration and thurday school starts and we have a new Ab schedule where we take four classes one day and a different four the next and it is just plan confusing so cut me a little break and work with me just know I love you my ninjas :) (Not in a creepy way)~M**_

* * *

**Last chapter**

_"Morning you two. Alright all you missed yesterday was practicing against the punching bags. So watch my moves then you can practice them yourselves." Tris explains and I look around but Four isn't here._

_"If you are looking for four he isn't here because he had a dauntless meeting. Alright watch these then copy them on a punching bag." Tris says then showing us a few basic kicks and punches. Lily and I both practice on the bags for a while then Tris tells us we can go to training. We leave and head to our training room for a day of guns and more practice fights._

**Lily's POV**

*****A few days later now it is the fear practices*****

"Cam I'm scared." I whisper as we wait in a little white room with a bunch of the other initiates, including the transfers.

"Hey baby girl, it will be okay don't worry about it. Really you will do fine." Cameron whispers pulling me into his lap and wrapping his arms around me. I shrink back a bit into his arms and he kisses behind my ear.

"You will be okay baby." He whispers in my ear and I shiver slightly.  
"Cameron you're up." Jace says and Cam nods standing up.

"I will meet you right outside the back door alright?" He whispers and I nod. He gives me a quick peck before following Jace into the little shut off room for his test. I hear someone sit beside me and then I feel a hand on my shoulder. I glance up and see Jack on of my really good friends.  
"Hey Jack." I say and he smiles.

"Hey Lil, you alright you seem a bit worried." Jack asks and I sigh.

"Yeah I'm just nervous you know. I mean my parents have the lowest fears in history and watch i will have like thirty." I answer and he sighs as well.

"Nah I doubt it. I bet you will have like ten fears or something. I mean no one has ever beat seven until Four and Six. Seriously I think you will be fine Lil, plus this isn't even the real thing it is just a practice run." Jack says trying to calm me down.

"Yeah your right thanks Jack." i say and he nods hugging me.

"I am gonna go talk to Mindy she seems pretty upset too." Jack says and I nod. He stands and walks across the room to where Mindy is.

"Hey Lily you alright?" I hear from beside me and turn to see Tanner one of the transfers that sit with us now.

"Yeah I'm fine just a bit nervous you know?" i answer and he nods.

"Yeah I hear a lot of people leave crying. What do you think your fears are gonna be?" Tanner asks and I shrug.

"I don't know, I mean you might think you are afraid of something but when it comes down to it you actually aren't." i explain and he nods his head understanding.

"Lily, come on it's time." Clary says and I look up to see Clary there. I stand up and say bye to Tanner who wishes me luck and follow Clary into another room, which is white as well. It has a metal chair like the one that I took the aptitude test in. I sit on the chair and Jace walks over to me.

"Alright I am gonna give you this shot and after sixty seconds it will kick in. You will only go through one fear. Once you calm down your heart rate you will come back to reality. Got it?" Jace asks and I nod. He gives me the shot and I watch as the room slowly starts to disappear. All of a sudden I am on top of a really high building. It feels like a strong wind is pushing me towards the edge. I try to back up but I can't. I know what I have to do. I have to jump off the side or find a way down this building. There must be ledges to this building right? I slowly walk towards the edge and glance down, my heart nearly jumps in my throat from the panic that rises when I see how high up I really am. I notice windows going all the way down the building. I flip over on my stomach and slid myself down until my feet are secured on the window seal beneath me. I slowly do it again and again. After I have done it about fifteen times a sharp wind from the left makes me fall slightly to far to the left. I lose my grip and scream falling from the side of the building. I wait for the impact where I die but it never comes. All of a sudden I am back in the white room with Jace and Clary.  
"Wow Lily, guess how long you were in there." Jace says and I shrug it felt like forever.

"I don't know thirty something minutes." I answer and he shakes his head.  
"No Lil you were in there for six minutes which is like three times as quick as anyone else besides Cameron today. Cameron had five." Jace says and I shake my head.

"Wow it felt like I was in there forever." I answer and they laugh.  
"Yeah, so a fear of heights and you live in dauntless?" Jace questions and I shrug.  
"I don't know, it has never really affected me before like walking the paths and stuff but when I go like zip lining I get pretty scared and it is always hard for me to get in the harness because I am so scared but I mean i do it anyways because, well I'm dauntless and dauntless face their fears." I explain and they nod.  
"You can go now." Jace adds and I nod standing from the chair. I walk out the back door and Cam is immediately by my side.

"Hey baby girl, how did it go?" Cam whispers pulling me into his arms.

"Well I fell of the side of a hundred floor building but aside from that great. I got out in six minutes which was the fastest besides you." I answer and he smiles giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey lets go visit your parents. You know the other three are at school and they are off today." Cam says and I nod smiling.

"Yeah lets go." i answer and he smiles. Then we take off going down the twisty halls and the long high ramps to get to the apartment. This is gonna be fun.

* * *

_**So what did ya think? Again sorry it took so long. It is like one in the morning right now and I am so tired so sorry if the ending kinda sucked. I will try and update again tomorrow. I probably won't be able to thursday because I have my first day of school and then softball practice. I am off of softball this weekend so I will get to update then. If you didn't know I have a Wattpad which is ilovejacelightwood11 no dots this time and I have a MAGCON fanfiction on there. Check it out and comment what ya think. Thank you my ninjas :) Love you peace out my ninjas :) ~M**_


	7. Chapter 7:Parents

_**Hey my ninjas I'm back:) I only got one review, i don't know if it was because y'all didn't see it or what but it made me sad. Anyway here is the nect chapter :) ~M**_

* * *

**Last chapter**

_"Hey baby girl, how did it go?" Cam whispers pulling me into his arms._

_"Well I fell of the side of a hundred floor building but aside from that great. I got out in six minutes which was the fastest besides you." I answer and he smiles giving me a quick peck on the lips._

_"Hey lets go visit your parents. You know the other three are at school and they are off today." Cam says and I nod smiling._

_"Yeah lets go." i answer and he smiles. Then we take off going down the twisty halls and the long high ramps to get to the apartment. This is gonna be fun._

**Lily's POV**

We knock on the door once we reach the apartment since my key is back in the dorms.  
"Yes? Oh hi Lil, hey Cam." Mom says opening the door wider for us.  
"Come in and sit at the table, I was just fixing food for your father and I." Mom says and leads us to the table. I find the smell of hamburgers in the kitchen and smile, mom has became an awesome cook lately.  
"Hey Lil what brings you here?" Dad says walking in and sitting down in front of Cam and I.

"Oh you know just finished the first time I have ever gone through a fear." I answer shrugging.

"Oh what fear did ya have?" He asks curious.  
"Uh..umm heights. I kinda tried climbing down a building and ended up falling in the fear." I explain and he laughs.  
"What's so funny?" I ask frowning, was he making fun of me.  
"That...that was my first fear too. I wonder if your claustrophobic. Those were two of my fears a long time ago. I got over heights though." Dad says and I nod smiling.

"Cool, why are you claustrophobic or does it have some tragic back story I'm not allowed to hear." I ask and he sighs.

"It was a punishment when I was younger to be locked in the bedroom closet. I would be in there for hours or days with no food or anything to drink. So yeah I became claustrophobic." He explains and I nod.

"Wow that sucks." Cam says and Dad nods.

"You know I am claustrophobic too, for sorta the same reason. Except it was a chest not a closet." Cam adds and I shot my head towards him.  
"Do what?" Dad asks and Cam sighs.

"I was punished when I was younger. It would result in well somethings then getting locked in this toy chest thing I used to have." Cam answers and I sigh knowing where this is gonna end up. Why does everyone I love get hurt? I have known this used to happen. It started when we were nine and it went until we were fifteen.  
"What kind of things?" Dad pushes and I shot him a look.

"Sir, I don't..." Cam says not able to finish his sentence.  
"Dad it is a personal thing." I say and Cam sighs,

"He deserves to know. Not like anyone can so anything about it anyway." Cam whispers to me. I know what he means because his dad is dead. I nod slowly and he turns back to dad.

"Sir, from when I was nine until last year I was...I was beat. You know hit, kicked, lashed at with leather and so on." Cam explains standing up slowly and turning around. He slides his shirt off to reveal the scars I have token care of for so many years.

"I am sorry about that Cam. I was too." My dad whispers and I sigh, my dad, Cam, Jonathan, heck even Adam have been hurt, why? Even mom had been hit twice. I really wish everyone could just be okay and stop going through pain, why do people have to be so cruel? That is my question.

* * *

_**Short but I need some inspiration. So I started school and now it is the weekend so I get to update yassssssssssssssssssssss! Alright anyway please review love ya my ninjas :) ~M**_


	8. Chapter 8: Candor or Dauntless

_**Hey my ninjas I'm back:) I need some help I'm starting to get writer block. Will you please give me some ideas pretty please :( I am so so so so so sorry I haven't updated I seriously need some inspiration please help! Thank you guys for helping me reach 58 reviews in just seven chapters keep it up! I love you guys so much 3 thanks my ninjas :) ~M**_

* * *

**Last chapter**

_I sigh, my dad, Cam, Jonathan, heck even Adam have been hurt, why? Even mom had been hit twice. I really wish everyone could just be okay and stop going through pain, why do people have to be so cruel? That is my question._

**Lily's POV**

Today is the day we become dauntless members, the day our new life actually starts. Cam and I are in the pit along with the other initiates.  
"Alright listen up, the ranks will be given on the screen behind Six and I. Now remember we are not allowed to pick ranks because we are trainers and more. Ranks were determined by Harrison and Adam. Here are your ranks." Dad explains and I pay attention to the board behind him. First I find Cameron in second and I smile. I look for name lower and don't see it. Then I glance at the first place spot and there my name is. I start jumping up and down and Cameron wraps me in his arms.  
"Congrats baby girl." He whispers kissing me. I smile and kiss back then pull away. Tonight we are having a party at Uncle Zeke's it should be a lot of fun. We will get to play candor or dauntless and there are gonna be a lot of dancing and probably drinking too.

*****Later that day at the party(It is like midnight)*****

"CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS! ANYONE WHO ISN'T FRIENDS OR FAMILY LEAVE THIS APARTMENT NOW!" Zeke yells from atop a table. We all laugh as literally half the compound leaves. We all sit in a huge circle. Here is everyone that is here: Marlene, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Four, Six, Christina, Will, Cameron, Mindy, Kelly, Callie, Gary, Cole, Jack, Dean, Sam, Tanner, Hayes the other transfers, Clary, Jace, Adam, Taylor, and a few others including Easton even though he really shouldn't be here.  
"Alright my apartment I start." Uncle Zeke says and we all sigh.  
"Hmm, Lily my dear candor or dauntless?" Uncle Zeke asks and I sigh, why did I get picked first out of the thirty something people here.  
"Uh...candor. Uriah I will beat the shit out of you." I sigh holding up my hand as Uriah goes to call me a pansycake.  
"Your just like your parents." Uriah mutters and everyone laughs.  
"How many boyfriends have you had? Plus were the secret or nah?" Uncle Zeke asks trying to sound like a teenager. I laugh and sigh at the same time.  
"Four, two secret and two everyone knew about." I answer and notice dad looking at me.  
"Who were the known ones?" Uncle Zeke asks.  
"Johnathan and Cameron, which I am currently dating Cam." I answer and Zeke goes to ask more.  
"No stop my turn is done. Hmm Mindy candor or dauntless?" I ask and Mindy glares at me.  
"Dauntless." She answers and I smirk.  
"Drink a bottle of hot sauce with only pickle juice to drink afterwards." I answer and she stares at me as does everyone.  
"Why would someone do that? Even if I am dauntless there is no way in hell." Mindy says taking off her jacket. We laugh and continue the game. By the end of the game we are all missing some fashion of clothing, I am sitting on Cam's lap. I have kissed came five different ways. Everyone has kissed someone besides Easton. We got Tanner to hook up with another transfer named Kayla. Etc. Etc. Let's just say we had an awesome time with candor or dauntless.  
"Let's play Never have I ever!" Zeke says and some people say no. Most of the new dauntless members leave. Now it is just Zeke, Shauna, Four, Six, Me, Cameron, Chris, Will, Adam, Taylor, Clary and Jace.  
"Alright everyone knows how to play right?" Zeke asks and we all nod.  
"Good since we have two new members with us I say we let them go first. Lil start it off." Zeke says. We each had like fifteen shot glass in front of us. This is gonna be interesting.  
"Alright never have I ever been drunk." I say and everyone but Cam takes a shot. Everyone smirks at each other and I become scared. Cam looks at me with fright and I shrug.  
"Never have I ever gone through my fear landscape more than once." Cam says and Six and Four take shots. Uriah is next.  
"Never have I ever given a necklace to a girl." Uriah says and Zeke, Four, Will, Cam, Adam, and Jace take a shot.  
"Really dude?" Zeke asks and Uriah shrugs.  
"I got Mar a bracelet." He answers and we all nod. Next is Mar.  
"Never have I ever climbed the Ferris wheel." Mar says. Cameron, Four, Six and myself take a shot and everyone stares at Cam and I.  
"What? It is one of our favorite places to hang out." Cam answers there stares.  
"But Lily is scared of heights aren't you." Jace asks.  
"I didn't even know I had a fear of heights. I mean I have been climbing that Ferris Wheel and walking around dauntless my whole life and it has never affected me before." I answer shrugging. Now it is Shauna.  
"Never have I ever been hit by a man." Shauna says and we all take a shot.  
"Did you not get punched in training?" I ask and Shauna smiles slightly.  
"I didn't fight any boys only girls." Shauna answers shrugging. My world is starting to become fuzzy as I have took like three shots. We go a couple more times and by the end Cam and I have each had fifteen shots. Most of the others less than us. I am so dizzy and the world is spinning.  
"Sleep over!" Zeke states taking Shauna to his room. All I know is Cam drags me to a guest room with a bed and we fall asleep, me wrapped in his arms.

* * *

_**What do ya think? Again I am so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated I seriously need some ideas. HELP! Anyway please review love you my ninjas :) ~M**_


	9. AN: Must read!

_**A/N: REALLY IMPORTANT MUST READ!**_

_**Hey my ninjas I am going to continue this story. I need some help with some ideas and such. I need to wrap up Lily but I need a good ending for her part then I will be moving on to the triplets. Anyone have any good ideas? I know it has been forever but I really need some help please don't give up on me I just need some help and some motivation. I need inspiration. **_

_**HELP ME!**_


	10. AN: I might be back?

_**A/N: Hey guys I'm back, I know i haven't updated in forever! I might start updating soon. I don't know for sure. I have been super busy, plus I started writing on Wattpad and a website called QuoteV. I'm really sorry you guys, don't get your hopes up, it might not happen. But I promise I will try. I love you my ninjas don't forget that :) ~M **_


	11. An

IMPORTAN A/N!

Is anyone still interested in this story? I think I might try to post some new stuff if there is at least ten people who still want me to continue this, I know I keep saying that but I am for real this time. Let me know my ninjas 3 Love you ~M


	12. Another AN I'm sorry

A/n: Alright guys, a ton of you still want me to do this, so I guess I will try my best. It might take me a bit to get this good again because I am going to have to go back and re-read a lot of this to remind myself of generally where I was going, if anyone has any good idea leave me a review thanks my ninjas, love you lots and I will start updating again soon 3 ~M


End file.
